Unrequited Love Glee project
by food vacuum 9000
Summary: All along he thought he knew what he wanted, then she came along. He is slowly falling for her...but does she feel the same? Damian x Marissa. Damrissa Slight Camrissa and Marissam at chapter 7
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not know any of these people

3rd person narration:

This is a story about a young lad from Ireland, who's only goal is to win a big competition that may change his life forever. Instant fame, fortune, and the stability of his career are the only things that he is looking for, but along the way his numb heart will learn that even the coldest barrier will melt when touched by real love.

The question is…

What if it isn't reciprocated?

A/N: Okay so the intro is short but I'll post longer chapters later. Oh and may I ask if it's ok to post links in stories because I've found youtube clips in order to make my stories more believable. Thanks (too lazy to read the guidelines)


	2. Final auditions

URL:

(youtube) /watch?v=Dutl3IHA5AA&feature=related

Damian's POV

Ginger. Yeah that's what I'll call her.

After Zach taught us how to dance and do the choreography properly, we were asked to perform in front of him. Seems easy enough, there's only one problem though…a very hot beautiful girl with ginger hair and green eyes is standing next to me. I didn't notice I was staring at her the whole time and spaced out whatever Zach was trying to say. I'm not really a bad dancer, but because I'm in deep awe of her beauty, I tried to impress her but it turned out really bad and I looked like a total fool. (facepalm) Real suave Damian! Of course, in order to avoid suspicious looks from my fellow competitors, Zach, and the rest of the world, I just decided to say that I'm a terrible dancer.

After dance session, I decided to look for her; unfortunately I didn't find her because of the large crowd. Instead, I saw my friend Cameron and told him about the girl. He looked funny and didn't seem to know who she is. I guess my Irish luck has run out for this day but I hope I'll see her again, and finally know her name. But for the mean time, I'll just call her…my Ginger.

A/N: please read and review: D


	3. Individuality

URL:

(youtube) /watch?v=Ss7jvZjcJNo

Damian's POV:

Today, I found out that I can be really good at being subtle. Before performing for the music video of "Fireworks", we had to get our make-up and clothes done. I spotted Ginger and decided I won't let her go this time. I sat next to her during the make-up session and decided to check out the rack of clothes she is looking at as well. During our time there, Erik asked us about what we are likely to be, that's when I knew her name was Marissa…such a beautiful name. While she was talking, I placed my hand nearer to her. I can't stop myself, she's too beautiful to be ignored, and my hormones are telling me that I need to be close to her.

"What are you most likely to be", asked Erik.

"I'm most likely to endorse hair products, which you can't tell right now, because I look like a bum", said Marissa.

I can't help but laugh at what she said; it makes me fall for her even more.

"But later on its all big glam…SEXY", Erik exclaimed while motioning something in his hair.

At hearing the word sexy, my mouth unwittingly said "_Of course"._

I winced a little at my sudden slip but I remained my composure and thank God nobody saw my sudden reaction. When it was my turn to talk, I tried my best to appear cute in front of her, by talking about how my eyebrows go crazy when I'm performing and how I wanted to be a superstar. I heard her laugh, and it just made my day. After the interview I went to Cameron and tell him about Marissa, we high five in a childish way but I don't care, I was able to be with Marissa, and that's all that counts.

A/N: Please R&R. I'd really appreciate it


	4. Theatricality

URL:

None, this occurred when they were making the first scene of the music video, the one where alex, damian, and marissa were at the cafeteria.

Damian's POV:

So yesterday, Alex won the challenge where the theme of the week was theatricality. I always knew that diva had it in him! And as a reward for winning the said challenge, he can choose two friends to join him for the bonus scene at the cafeteria. My heart shouted with glee (A/N: no pun intended^_^) when he chose me and Marissa to join him. What great luck! I now believe my mom when she told me that I am a walking four-leaf clover. Things are really going great for me!

During the shoot, I sat across her and was deeply mesmerized by her beautifully sparkling eyes. I just want to hold her so bad! But I must remain my composure. Can you imagine how embarrassing it would be if I'm seen gawking at her by the entire world, especially by Marissa when they decide to show this on tv a few weeks from now? *shudders* I'll never hear the end of it. So I relaxed, suppressed my raging hormones and got this over with.

The shoot went great, and it was the best shoot we have done so far! Well, especially since she was there, but still. I can't express how much happy I was to do this with her…and alex of course. But when I thought things can't get any better…they did!

"Hey Damian!" Marissa called out.

"Oh, hi Marissa"! I said and gave her a toothy grin.

"So, uhm…good acting back there, Erik asked me for suggestions about the actual music video, and since we already had an experience with this scene…I told him that it would be great if we'll face each other during our parts while alex is looking at us, that way I'll be more comfortable since I already made a scene with you. I hope that's ok with you". Marissa said sheepishly…and wait! What's that? Is that a blush.

I composed myself and smiled at her.

"Sure, that would be great!", I replied coolly but deep inside, my heart kept on beating, and I'm trying my best to contain my happiness.

The day went great, and this time, I wasn't in the bottom three. I'm not only lucky, but also blessed. And God has sent an angel to watch over me.

A/N: Okay, so I already made this chapter a long time ago, but I thought I had no readers so I decided to stop, thanks for those who reviewed Next chapter would be longer since I have **two** clips to support that one.


	5. Vulnerability

Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate them! :D BTW, to the person who asked if I'd stick to the show or make marissa go to the finals, well, that will be a surprise. :D

URL:

The music video of please don't leave me

Damian's POV:

My heart literally sopped when we saw today's assignment. VULNERABILITY. Dear Lord, help me make it through. I'm not really a vulnerable person since I've always been under the blanket of Celtic Thunder, but in this part of the competition, it might become my downfall.

Anyway, Dot-Marie Jones was the one who'll judge us today so I decided to give it with everything I got.

"Damian has a really good line", Marissa said when we were practicing. I can't help but smile at her sudden comment. It made me feel special since she noticed my part.

On the actual performance, I tried to deliver my part with much emotion and conviction, at the same time avoiding making it look forced so that I can impress Dot. After my part, I just kept the sad look in my face and tried to convey all the emotions that I felt. But I was snapped out of focus when Marissa delivered her lines. She sang so angelic. I was stunned and apparently everybody were also shocked on how good she delivered her lines since there was a brief silence from everybody after her part before we all remembered that the song was already finished.

Dot was impressed by our performance and chose Matheus as the winner.

_What?_ I internally screamed because, I admit Matheus was good, but no doubt Marissa deserved this one. And no, I'm not being biased, but she was really really good you know?

After the homework assignment we had a break before doing vocals with Nikki.

* * *

><p>URL:<p>

(youtube) /watch?v=fKiDw3gJEik

During our break, Mckynleigh decided to make fun of me by dressing up as a hipster version of myself and making everybody guess who she was. Since Marissa is seating next to me, I tried to look cool and unaffected. I gave her my winning smile just to make her feel that I am a complete sport and by proving so I manage to release some laughs when everybody is making fun of Mckynleigh. After Lindsay walked in and performed my made-up rap with Mckynleigh and Cameron, I smiled again at Marissa trying to let her know that I find them amusing. She chuckled a little bit and replied,

"Damian, you make me sick, you dirty animal", and went to sit with Alex.

I laughed at her comment because I know deep inside she really wants me. After she moved I saw her still staring at me so I played along with Lindsay, Mckynleigh, and Cameron by continuing my rap with them. She looked amused and at the end of the rap, I played dead. I heard her laugh and once again, it brought a smile to my very young heart.

* * *

><p>URL:<p>

(youtube) /watch?v=8ol8q76XBe8

After the break, Nikki talked to us about the music video for this week since it will be challenging. I was stoked when a certain red head decided to stand next to me. Because of her closeness, I carelessly lost my focus in listening to Nikki. I was too preoccupied with her presence than whatever advice Nikki was giving to us. Who knew that I'll pay the consequences later on. But for now, I grinned as I smell her beautiful scent, and anticipated her every breath, her every movement. Later I saw her stick her foot out, I can't resist! I quickly placed my foot to match hers.(A/n: this can be seen at around 1:35 of the video^_^) I felt so warm and fuzzy inside because I realized how close we are to each other. I'll never forget this day for the rest of my life.

After my vocals with Nikki, the day went on and we did the shoot of the next music video. During Alex's part, Emily noticed that Marissa was struggling with something. She later confessed that she needed to change her board because she felt like a coward if she did not portray the things she did to herself in the past. While she was saying those words she can't help but cry. I'm deeply pained seeing her like that, so fragile…so vulnerable. I wanted to hug her tight and tell her that everything's going to be alright, that I'll accept her no matter what. But unfortunately I can't, as I'm too afraid to admit my emotions like that. Damn my own cowardliness! But despite all of that, she did great in the video!

When bottom three was announced once again, I found out that Cameron, Emily, and I are going to do a last chance performance. I immediately accepted defeat as I know that my bestfriend Cameron and Emily were really great competitors, and Ryan has already seen me perform. I tried to keep calm and gave my all during the rehearsal. Then it hit me. What if this will be the last chance I'll see Marissa? What if she'll never know how I feel about her? Something inside me felt broken. Probably a nerve? vein? Bone? But no, I already knew it was something else, I knew that it was my heart. That's why I can't help but shed a few tears and let any emotion I have run through. Unfortunately, I forgot we were being filmed and Nikki took the opportunity to ask me about it. I panicked inside since I'm not ready to reveal to the whole world my crush yet, but I stayed calm and quickly formed a lie inside my mind.

"So Damian, why are you crying?" asked Nikki.

"It's because I remember my girlfriend back at home, when I chose my career over her", I lied. Well not really lied, but it wasn't the real reason why.

Nikki was touched by my revelation and cheered me up so that I'll do well in front of Ryan.

After we were all done performing, Robert announced that the list has already been posted. We hugged each other but I hugged Marissa the longest since this might be the last time that I'll see her. When we checked the list, I couldn't believe my eyes! I was called back.

"Yes! Yes!" I screamed. This means there's another chance for me…This means I'll be with her for at least another week. And with that thought, a smile crept to my face.

Author's note: I told you guys this chapter will be longer :D. Sorry if there are some grammatical errors along the way since I'm too lazy to reread and edit since it's too long (for my standards, yes I am lazy. Sorry for that :P) Next chapter will be the booty-pop session so I hope you guys are excited! I know I am! :D Please Read and Review :D


	6. Danceability

Thanks again for the reviews! I really appreciate them! So dance week is up, and I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. :D

Disclaimer: I do not know these people.

Damian's POV:

Dance! Gah! Why do the producers hate me so much? They said this competition does not require you to know how to dance. Apparently, somebody has misinterpreted somewhere because it is dance week. I am really nervous right now. I'm not a pessimistic person, but I CAN'T DANCE! I can't even walk in a straight line, never mind dance!

I'm not looking forward to this week, but if staying in this competition means I have to show some really awkward moves, then so be it. Our judge for today was the one and only Harry Shum Jr. a.k.a "the king of the dance floor". We did a group number and Samuel won with his Michael Jackson like dance moves.

Later that day, we found out that we will be working in groups of three. The first group was: Lindsay, Alex, and Mckey. The second group was: Cameron, Hannah, and Samuel. And The Last group was: Me, Matheus, and…MARISSA! Yes! I wonder why I kept on being near her; I just couldn't believe my luck. I mean is this fate? Can this mean something? I really do hope so. Being assigned to a group with her made me optimistic towards this week despite of the theme. It might sound cliché, but she is my inspiration, the reason why I push myself to become better.

* * *

><p>URL:<p>

None. But there are these moving pictures (I forgot what they are called) in tumblr where Marissa and Damian are at a single corner and Marissa was teaching Damian the dance steps.

During dance practice with Zach Woodlee, I felt like crap. Dancing was really hard, and it made me look like an awkward chicken gone mad. A weird look is plastered on Zach's face and I'm not sure if it was a look of amusement or a look of annoyance.

"Take five, Damian, go get some more practice and some help. You're going to need all that you can get", Zach said rather coldly.

I slumped into a slight depression because I felt disappointed at my performance. It made me realize that I'm not as versatile as I thought I was. Then, something happened.

"Uhm Damian? Do you want me to help you out?" asked the red headed goddess.

I frantically nodded as a sign of my appreciation and excitement. Come to think of it, it also made me look quite desperate. I hope and pray that she did not notice that.

After hours of practice, I finally got it. I threw my fist in the air as a sign of contentment on my personal achievement. Marissa giggled at my childish demeanour and cupped my cheeks.

"You're so cute you little leprechaun"

I blushed at her comment and it made me look redder than a ripe tomato. I released a small laugh and felt really awkward since she's seeing me like this. She stood up, tapped my shoulder, and said she needed to rest. Before she left, I thanked her for all of her help.

After she left, I can't help but make the widest grin I can possibly do. "She thinks I'm cute…she thinks I'm cute…she thinks I'm cute" I kept on muttering. The scene a while ago kept replaying in my head. I can't get over it; she does know how to make an Irish lad happy.

* * *

><p>URL:<p>

(youtube)/watch?v=U_4mM0YGOUU

During the shoot of the music video, all the groups did a great job. At the end of it, Erik asked all the girls to booty pop and they looked HOT! But later, he requested Marissa to do a solo session. HOLY SWEET JESUS! My jaw literally dropped when she moved her sexy ass.

"The rest of us are committing sins in our heads"

"Eew", Alex retorted. Though I don't blame him, he is not into girls after all.

"Unreal! Incredible!" I shouted. I don't care if this will be seen a few months from now; I just need to lavish her with my thoughts of how I admire her booty pop. And it was worth it, no guy in their right mind would pass the opportunity of a hot girl doing a booty pop in front of them. Sadly it has its limitations.

_It's in front of you, but you can't tough it. Can't touch this_. I thought then smirked. Hey, that's a pretty catchy line, maybe I'll say something like that when they interview me about Marissa's booty pop.

When the session was over, I did not expect Marissa to react on my comments.

"So Damian. What's up with those comments?" She said while arching one of her eyebrows.

Crap! I'm dead.

"Well, uh…you see…" I can't think of any explanation. My face turned red and I bowed my head because of shame.

"I'm sorry"

She laughed and I made a puzzled look on her sudden reaction. She pinched my cheeks and talked to me in a childish manner.

"You look so cute when you're embarrassed like that! I just want to kiss you!"

She let go of my cheeks and went to the girl's dormitory, leaving me there to digest what just happened.

"She…wants…to…kiss…me", I said silently, still shocked by her words.

_Smile._

Author's note: So that ends chapter 6! I hope you guys liked it! Please don't forget to read and review, and as a gift to you, here's a sneak peek for the next chapter.

_After seeing that, my blood started to boil out of anger and jealousy. Somebody's going to die tonight!_

So, it might seem OOC, but extreme emotions change people. :D


	7. Pairability

Author's note: This chapter will contain some Camrissa and Samrissa.

Disclaimer: I do not know any of them

URL:

(Youtube)/ watch?v=zGwGQhQzgZo

* * *

><p>Damian's POV:<p>

Yes! Pairability week. I am looking forward to this week's assignment and music video. Please Dear God, let Marissa be my partner!

When the hype about this week's theme finally went down, all of us took a sheet of paper from the table. Written in it are the lyrics to the song and who will be partners. _Ahh Need You Now, good song. _I looked at the names and saw who are paired with one another. Lindsay and Sam, Matheus and Alex…oh? looks like the list has been cut. It seems like Marissa, Cameron, Hannah, and I have no partners yet. At that exact moment, Robert went in and announced that the printer ran out of ink and he'll announce who the last two pairs will be.

My heart is skipping fast as there is a 50/50 chance that it will be me and Marissa. I'm pretty sure they won't pair me with Cameron since that is already filled up by Matheus and Alex.

_Marissa and_…

Please let it be me, please let it be me.

_Cameron_

Drats!

_So that means, Damian and Hannah_

I gave her a warm smile, at least I'm close with Hannah so this is going to be quite easy.

_Later that afternoon at the boys room:_

Cameron and I are the only ones inside as the other guys practiced with their partners.

"I'm so lucky. I got partnered with the prettiest girl here. Things are looking great!"

"Yeah, congratulations dude." I said with a fake smile.

"Are you alright? You look different"

"Nah, I'm just tired."  
>Suddenly, a smile crept on his face.<p>

"You're jealous aren't you?" he asked while raising his eyebrows and teasing me with a wide grin.

"huh? I d-don't know w-what you're talking about"

"Suuure…dude you don't have to be embarrassed"

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I think she's a really wonderful girl. I would have had interest in her, but as you know, I already have a girlfriend"

"Yeah…I wish I'd have the courage to tell her"

Suddenly, I remembered something

"Crap! I forgot we're being filmed! This is going to be very embarrassing!" Cameron gave a big laugh, as if what I said was the dumbest thing that he has heard.

"You weren't listening were you? Are you really that distracted by her? Aha, Robert said that they run out of film so they stopped filming for today and will resume tomorrow during the assignment.

"Whew, that's a relief. I am not yet ready for the world to know"

At the actual performance, we were all surprised that Darren will be the one to judge us again. Everyone gave their best, but Cameron and Marissa looked really intense, to the point that I became really jealous. Their finale ended up Marissa hugging Cameron. _I should be the one hugging her._

Darren was surprised at everybody's performance that he had a hard time picking a winner, finally he chose Marissa. I knew it! But as an added bonus to her win, she now has a chance to pick her partner.

"Cameron, though I've been inlove with you this past few weeks, I think…"  
><em>She's not going to choose Cam, I'm pretty sure both Matheus and Alex are out of the picture since she isn't really that close to them. Which means it's either going to be Sam or me…please let it be me.<em>

"Sam, will you be my partner?"

"Yes I will"

Those words hit me like a sack of potatoes. I left out a fake smile so it won't be obvious that I am disappointed. I can't afford to let my guard down again, after yesterdays slip that almost got broadcast in the entire world.

URL:

(youtube)/watch?v=Omujejg_rpQ

During Marissa and Sam's shoot, we were all at the lounge and watched their video. Marissa looked great, and everything went smoothly until…

They kissed each other. After Erik yelled cut, while Marissa was trying to back away, Sam took advantage of her and pressed on further.

After seeing that, my blood started to boil out of anger and jealousy. Somebody's going to die tonight! I placed my hands inside my pocket and clenched my fists. I can't control my internal thoughts but I still try to give the best poker face I can possibly make. I hope that nobody will notice that I'm jealous. When they entered the room I was about to pounce on him but I remembered I wasn't raised that way. I was a peaceful lad that does not know the word jealous or anger. _What has become of me? Is this the effect of real love?_ I thought as Sam kept on talking. He gloated about how good their chemistry is and how they belong with each other. Marissa just rolled her eyes and went to Hannah and chat. Defeated, I went out of the room and just told them that I need a glass of water. All of them nodded but I can see Cameron has a different look in his face. I knew that he knows what I was going through. But since he's such a great friend, he didn't say anything and just left me alone.

When bottom three was revealed, we were all shocked that only Marissa and Sam were safe and all of us were going to perform for Ryan. Each pair gave their best but unfortunately one has to go. When the list was up, we found out that Matheus was going and we all felt sad for the little dude. That's when I realized that the numbers are starting to dwindle down. And considering that Matheus has one two assignments, the following weeks will be unpredictable. That's why next week…I will tell her how I really feel.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Sorry if it seems sloppy, I'm pretty beat up because of a thing called school work. But I need to update so that you guys will be happy :D So please review, so that I'll be happy too. :D<p> 


	8. Tenacity

Author's Note: Tenacity week is up! Will Marissa stay or will she go? Read and find out! And don't forget to review ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not know them, or own glee/glee project.

* * *

><p>Damian's POV:<p>

This week's theme is Tenacity. Everybody was excited, but also confused about the assignment. Nobody knew what the judges would want us to do and what possible outcomes may ensue.

"Somebody give me a dictionary! I want to know the exact meaning of Tenacity!"

I guffawed at Hannah's bluntness. That girl can light up any room with her incredibly cheerful personality. Cameron and I went to a corner and practiced our parts. I realized Bulletproof was a hard song for me, as it was way out of my comfort zone. After awhile, I got a hang of it and gave myself a break. I accidentally dozed off and when I woke up. Shit! It's already morning.

I was pretty nervous as I think I haven't practiced enough but what else can I do? When it was revealed that Max Adler was the judge, I got more nervous and intimidated. He played as Dave Karofsky in glee, and he was portrayed as a bully. With that mental picture, I imagined that any moment now, he'll give me a big old wedgie. But it turns out, he's a pretty cool guy.

When we performed the soong, he cut as halfway as he was not seeing the theme of the week in how we deliver the song.

"Do something you've never done before!"

_Kiss Marissa?_ I thought, and then cringed as I realized my sudden moment of stupidity. _Damian, don't get any ideas._

We performed this time and went a little wild. You know? I think we looked like clowns, but Max and Robert seemed to love it. But most of all, they were impressed by Marissa's innovation as she made a faux machine gun when she delivered the lines "Bullet….proof". In the end, Marissa won again another challenge. We cheered for her, though it was quite obvious that I cheered louder. When I looked around, something caught my eye. Samuel looked pissed. I smirked to myself and ravished Marissa with another round of praise. She blushed and thanked us for being very supportive.

On the actual music video, we found out that we will all get slushied. When it was my turn, I thought it wouldn't be that bad. When the slushie. F***! I cursed out loud. I did not expect it to sting so much. But in the end, it all went well. When we saw the video, we can't help but laugh at each other as we see different facial reactions from the slushies.

"Marissa, you look funny in your scene at the water fountain" I teased.

She gave a cute pout and replied. "At least my eyes didn't look squinty when I got slushied"

I laughed at her retort. She loosened up a bit and laughed with me. We got bemused looks from our friends, and Cameron gave me a thumbs up. I grinned at his direction and he nodded in return. After the video was over, Robert came in and announced that the bottom three will be revealed and asked us to go on the stage. We complied, and after 15 minutes, we were all ready for the big reveal.

* * *

><p>URL:<p>

None, but you can see this scene at the end of announcing who's safe.

"This has been a tough week for all of you, but unfortunately one has to go home", Robert announced.

"Samuel…"

"Lindsay…"

"Damian…you're all safe for this week"

I was ecstatic at their announcement and thanked God for another week. When I was about to exit, I realized that Marissa wasn't called. I turned around and went to her. She looked confused and I just smiled at her.

"Good Luck! I know you'll make it through"  
>She gave me a warm smile and replied, "Thanks Damian"<p>

We hugged, and then I exited the stage with Lindsay and Samuel.

Later that evening, we saw Hannah got in and it was revealed that Marissa, Cameron, and Alex were in the bottom three. My heart was pounding as I felt nervous with the outcome. _I hope Marissa and Cameron will stay._

URL:

(youtube) /watch?v=HQR_dqtTWnw&feature=related

"I still think Alex is going home, but I don't know if I think that because I don't want to think Cameron is going home", I started a conversation with Lindsay. _Marissa will be safe, she's too good to go. Dear God, please make her safe._

"I feel bad for Marissa", Lindsay replied.

"You think Marissa is going home?", I replied. I don't want to think about that as a possibility, I will never get over it.

"No, I feel bad for her"

"Why?"

"Because she does not question that she is good enough to be here, and she is. I just can't imagine the psychological trip that you have to go through once you are in the bottom"

"Yeah…" was all Damian could say. He remembered the time he was in the bottom and how scary it went. He can't imagine that is happening to Marissa right now. It pained him to know that he can't do anything to save her. All he can do now is hope for the best, and let fate do the rest.

After an hour…

When they arrived, each one of them told their experience on how it went with Ryan. From the looks of it, Marissa will be safe and it will be down to Cam or Alex on who will go. When Robert arrived, he announced that the list was up. I did not waste any opportunity to hug Marissa.

"Make sure you'll come back little Missy"

"Yeah yeah, Mr. Leprechaun"

We laughed at each other and let go. When they went out of the door, I stared blankly at it and made a deep breath. _Please be safe._

30 minutes has passed and we saw Cameron was the first one to come back inside. He doesn't look to happy, and when he looked at me, he gave me a sad look. I got a bad feeling but I hope that it is wrong. Suddenly the door opened and we saw who else was safe…

It was Alex.

_No! F*** this shit!_ I screamed to myself, I can't believe that they eliminated her. We immediately went to her and saw Marissa trying her best not to cry. I hugged her tight, unwilling to let go, but I had no choice. After sometime, the others went inside, but I stayed behind. She still has tears in her eyes but has already calmed down.

"Marissa, there's something I always wanted to tell you"

"Yes Daiman?

"I…I…I lo-"

Suddenly, the door opened up and Robert and Zach went in.

"Sorry Damian, but we have to talk to Marissa in private"

I nodded my head and went to the exit. I silently cursed at the producers' for ruining his moment to confess. I found out later that they told her that she was great and will be a star someday. Everybody already knew that, and I wished that they didn't interrupt our moment for telling her the obvious.

When she sang the song "Keep holding on" I did not shed any tears. I was too distraught at the events in order to understand my emotions. I thought of all those times that I had the chance to confess my love for her, but I was too scared. _I'm a coward, and now, she's gone. I regret everything but I can't do anything now._

_Marissa…I love you._

* * *

><p>Author's note: The end. Just kidding ^_^. I'm still planning on two more chapters, but if you guys want this to be the ending, then I'll leave it here. Please let me know so that I'll know if I'll write the next chapters or not. Thank you.<p> 


	9. Gleeality

Author's note: Wow! I'm surprised that this story has more readers than I expected. Thanks for the support guys, I really appreciate them. :D

Also, I noticed last chapter that there was a lapse from first to third person and I apologize for that. I was simultaneously writing two stories and it got messy along the way, I promise I won't try doing that again.

Disclaimer: I do not know this people.

* * *

><p>Damian's POV:<p>

It's been three weeks, but her presence is still vivid in my memory. Her beautiful ginger hair, sparkling green eyes, and angelic smile, haunt me everyday in my dreams. They kept on reminding me that I will never be good enough for her.

After she left a few weeks back, things got worse since Cameron and Hannah, my two bestfriends were next to go. It was a triple blow and I was looking forward to going home last week, but Ryan decided to be "generous" and spared all of us for the finals. Now, I'm more determined than ever to win this competition. For Cameron, for Hannah, and especially for her, for us.

This week, Robert revealed that Ryan will be the guest judge for the homework assignment. You can tell from everybody's faces that it was not a pleasant surprise for us. When we started, I was singing when Ryan stopped our performance. Shit! He was going to cut me right here. He criticized our performance as lukewarm and lacked that flare that he was looking for. He told us he might have something that just might help, and all of us gave him a confused look. He went to the door and opened it; all of us were in shock with what we saw. The eliminated contestants came in and it was like a small reunion for all of us. I was extremely elated by this little gathering that the producers has set-up for us. I snapped out of my thoughts when Cameron and Hannah bulldozed me and the three of us hugged each other. I saw Marissa looking at me with her winning smile. I flashed her a smile as well, I was about to go and hug her but before I got there, Alex already tackled her in a bearhug as the two of them were really close. Before I had the chance, Ryan called for our attention and said that we should resume this week's assignment and the fallen contestants would sing as back-up.

Everybody gave their best, and Ryan was satisfied with the outcome of the performance. Without wasting any time, I quickly went to her and hugged her after we finished our homework assignment.

"I miss you"

"I miss you too, leprechaun" she said sweetly.

We smirked at each other, but Robert caught our attention before we started a conversation.

"We have another surprise for you guys. Damian, Samuel, Lindsay, and Alex. All of yu can choose two friends to join you in your scene"

Yes! I'll have a scene with her in the final video. After all those weeks that I was so close to becoming near her, my golden ticket has finally arrived and it will be great.

"Samuel?"

"I choose…" Samuel looked closely at the other contestants and finally made up his mind. "Bryce and Marissa"

Shit! I really want to strangle Samuel at that moment. Why did he have the first pick? That was really unfair. I wanted to protest, but I don't want to make a scene. So I just made a deep breath, not noticing the looks that I am getting.

"Damian?"

"Huh?"

"I asked you who you want to be with"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I choose Cameron and Hannah" _Maybe it wasn't meant to be…_

"Lindsay?"

"Mckey and Matheus"

"So that leaves Alex with Emily and Ellis"

* * *

><p>URL:<p>

The music video for raise your glass.

While shooting the music video, our scene was inside an elevator and Samuel's group will come in and join us. When they went in, I accidentally checked Marissa out. _Oh My God_. I hope that wasn't caught on tape.

During the night scene, Marissa took my breath away. (A/N: So did mine ^_^) The goddess has become more ethereal with her smooth straight hair and beautiful vibrant face. I was too awe-stricken by her presence that I almost forgot the choreography. Fortunately, I regained my focus and did not forget the dance steps.

"And that's a rap everybody" Eric declared and we all shouted with joy.

* * *

><p>When it was time for our last chance performance, I decided to sing "Beyond the Sea" by Charles Trenet. I chose this song because it sums up how I feel about Marissa. Tonight, I'll finally confess my feelings for her, and I hope it goes better that expected.<p>

When it was my turn, I got a bit nervous because a lot of people were looking at me, and this will be shown in tv a few months from now.

"I'm going to sing Beyond the Sea by Charles Trenet, and I dedicate this song too…" _Say Marissa, say Marissa, say Marissa._ "My bestfriends Cameron and Hannah" _I chickened out at the last minute, I guess I rather tell her in private._

I gave the performance my all, and I was having the time of my life. I really felt the song and deep in my heart, I still want her to realize that this song was for her. When I ended, I got a standing ovation from the crowd, and it made me really happy.

When all of us finished our performance, Ryan called for our attention, and announced that Lindsay and Alex will not be the glee project winner. So it was up to me and Samuel. A 50/50 chance, but when you look at it, I've been at the bottom a lot of times and never won a single homework assignment. Sam on the other hand has only been on the bottom once and won two homework assignments. The odds are definitely not in my favour and I won't be surprised if he won.

"Samuel…you have won the glee project" _I knew it._

Everybody cheered for Sam, and he went wild in the stage. After he calmed down, Ryan called for my attention.

"Damian, I think it's so hard, I think you're so special…"

"I'm delighted for Samuel, obviously you know" _Not really. "_ It's hard getting so close but, Samuel deserves it so…"

"Well you know, the thing that I wanted to tell you is…you have also won the glee project!"

I thrashed around the place. I can't contain my happiness, all my hard work has finally paid off, and the only thing that would make this perfect is if I can finally have the girl of my dreams. This will be the perfect time to talk to her in private and tell her everything. When all the fuss was finished, the previous contestants went down the stage and congratulated us. I was looking for her but she was nowhere to be found, also Cameron was missing and only Hannah approached me.

"Congratulations Damian!" Hannah told me and hugged me at the same time. I thanked her and gave her a smile.

"Where's Cameron?"  
>"Oh he just ushered Marissa out, she said she needed to go. She told me to congratulate you and tell you that "you did a great job leprechaun"" Hannah said while doing the quotation mark with her hands.<p>

I became sad with her statement, but I didn't let it show. Just then, I saw Cameron and he congratulated me for the win.

"Congratulations man, I knew you would win"

"Thanks Cam, so do you know why Marissa needed to go?"

Just then, Cam gave me a sad look before he replied. "No…but when she exited the door, I saw her with another guy. They seemed really close as she hugged him when they saw each other…I'm sorry"

"Oh…" was my only response, as I don't know anything else to say.

My world shattered. I should be happy because I won a competition that a lot of kids dreamed of. I should be thankful because I'm really blessed in meeting a lot of great people and an opportunity like this was given to me. But no matter how selfish it might sound, I can't be truly happy without her.

* * *

><p>Author's note: So what do you guys think? Who was the guy with Marissa? Are you guys excited for the last chapter? Please review ^_^<p> 


	10. Reality

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update guys, it's midterms from where I came from so I really needed to study. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not know any of these people

* * *

><p>Damian's POV:<p>

It's been months since the competition, and I still haven't forgotten about her. I know I should move on with my life, but how could I? She was the only thing that I wanted; I'm willing to exchange my win in the glee project just to be her boyfriend…husband, to grow old with her. But I know that's impossible now, after Cameron's announcement, I know I should start to move on. She already has a boyfriend, or I assume it to be, but I can't think of another possible explanation, so that must be probably it. I always thought she liked me back, from the way she talks to me, her gestures, everything! But I guess I was just fooling myself, deluded by my own ego and my desires to be with her.

Eventhough it killed me inside, I ignored all of her messages in facebook, declined all of her requests to chat in skype, and urged not to follow her back in twitter. I thought, maybe the lack of communication will help me to move on, but to my dismay, it didn't. Ironically, I realized that the more I try to detach myself, the more I have this longing for her beautiful presence. I cursed this mysterious paradox as it was ruining my life, and is getting in the way of my career. At the start of the competition, this was never part of the plan, but my stupid heart just had to fall. I continued to torture myself for days, weeks, months…honestly I lost count, but you get the idea. Then out of the blue, I got a call from Robert. He told us that there will be a mandatory reunion for all of the contestants, including an interview for the premiere of the glee project. I was ecstatic and excited to be back with Cameron, Hannah, and dare I say it, with her. Even just for a glimpse, maybe it will finally satisfy my heart if I see her one last time, and might stop bugging me for a while.

* * *

><p><em>One week later…<em>

At the studio, I was attacked by my friends, Cameron and Hannah and we greeted each other with our usual quirky gestures. We talked for a while when I saw a familiar figure coming inside the room. Her beautiful figure hugged by her perfectly fitted dress started to walk inside. I stared at her, and she looked at me back. She smiled at me, but I quickly turned away and talked to Cameron and Hannah. I saw her frown as she walked to her friends, Alex and Emily. When it was lunch time, I accidentally spilled some orange juice in my shirt and excused myself from the table. I went to the bathroom and tried to remove the stain but it wouldn't go away. Defeated, I went out of the comfort room, and I saw Marissa standing in the corner with a mixture of a sad and angry look, her hands were also crossed meaning she doesn't look to happy.

"Hey Damian"

"Oh…hey Marissa" I said casually.

"So what's up with you? You never returned my messages in facebook or accepted any of my calls in skype, and on top of it all, the first thing I got from you when I arrived here was a cold shoulder. Do you hate me? Tell me what did I do wrong?" Marissa said, her voice starting to crack. I sensed that she was holding back her tears and was refusing to cry. I felt really horrible; it was the biggest punch in the face that I have felt and no bullying from highschool could be compared to the pain that I felt when she told me those words.

"no..no…it's not like that" I said frantically as I approached her.

"I was just busy, and I did not mean to give you the cold shoulder, I just felt really embarrassed since we haven't talked for a while. I don't hate you…little missy" I told her, using the nickname that I gave her when we used to be in the competition.

She pouted like a child. _God! I miss that cute face of hers._ "But we're friends! Friends don't do that to each other"

_Yeah…friends…nothing more, nothing less. That's all we'll ever be. _I thought to myself. She might have noticed that I suddenly became quiet because she suddenly looked at me, smiled, and to my surprise, hugged me.

"I missed you, you leprechaun!" she told me accompanied by a little giggle.

I tensed at first, then loosened up and hugged her back

"I missed you too little missy!"

Things went better that expected. We talked for a while and we did not notice that by the time that we were done, it was already night time. We laughed at how time went by as we parted ways and went to our respective rooms. We were too full to eat dinner and decided to sleep the whole night through. The whole night, the smile that I had never disappeared as it was definitely the best day of my life.

* * *

><p>URL:<p>

I can no longer find the link, but it was approximately a 45 minute long interview with Tiffany and fans got to ask questions to the cast members of the glee project.

During the interview, Tiffany asked us about the show, what our experiences were like, and how the show ultimately changed our perspective in life. It was all fun and all the questions were pretty easy to answer, when suddenly tiffany asked one question that I was trying to avoid.

"So Damian, who was your crush among your fellow cast members?"

I gulped. I really wanted to tell her the truth, and screw everything else. I don't care if she has a boyfriend; she needs to know how I really felt about her. I looked at the back, where she was sitting and smiled at her. As I was about to say her name, I saw Cameron's sullen look and I remembered everything. _I saw her with another guy. They seemed really close as she hugged him when they saw each other…I'm sorry. _I thought that my confession might destroy our friendship, and I might regret that more than telling everybody the truth. So like what I always do, I lied.

"All of them looked really beautiful, but I didn't have a crush"

Tiffany laughed "What a politically correct answer" and she laughed once more. Then, there was an awkward silence. I looked again at the back and for a second, I could've sworn that Marissa had a sad face, but it quickly went away. And fortunately, like the good friend that he was, Cameron teased me with another girl in order to avoid suspicion.

"It's Lindsay!" Cameron shouted.

"Yeah!"

"It was definitely Lindsay!"

"I knew it!"

The other cast members started to react but Marissa was silent. I shook my head; I shouldn't become delusional again and should accept reality as it is. She'll never learn to love me back, and all of those gestures that she showed me were all inside of my head. Created by a lonely buffoon that thought that the person he likes would actually like him back.

_I really love her, I actually do…_

_But I guess, she'll just never know…_

* * *

><p>Author's note: And that's the end of this story. Please do not kill the author, I still have plans in my life. ^_^ Anyway, I noticed there were some unanswered questions, like who really is the guy with marissa? (I figured I shouldn't have asked that last chapter). Do her gestures suggest that she liked him back? And if that's the case, then why did she choose Sam in pairability week. So I was thinking of putting a bonus chapter regarding a summary of Marissa's POV from all of this. What do you guys think? Please review :D<p> 


	11. Marissa's POV

Author's Note: Hope you guys would enjoy this last chapter. I'm not sure but you might want some tissue by your side just in case. ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not know any of these people.

* * *

><p>Marissa's POV:<p>

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been days since the grand reunion, but it seems like I still can't get over it. I was really happy seeing everyone again, Alex, Emily, Hannah…and the rest of the gang. It was a bittersweet experience, they made me reminisce about the happy times we had together, but it also made me sad knowing that it all had to end; especially the thing that I thought was real, it was so obvious, but ultimately, all of it was just a mere trick played by my foolish mind. These memories, no matter how happy or painful they are will always be a part of me…come to think of it; I haven't written an entry about it yet. Maybe I'll put something in later once I remember all the details that I had during The Glee Project, but for now, I'll stop writing here._

I gave out a hefty sigh as I closed my diary. It was a rainy day; days like these bring back memories from the past, and because of the mood of the weather, I decided to reminisce on the days when I was still a contestant in the glee project, where I was being very competitive and my only goal was to win a guest starring role in glee, and in the end, how I ultimately fell for the boy who changed my perspective on the whole competition.

Six months ago, I auditioned for a competition where the grand prize was a guest starring role in Glee. Being the opportunistic person that I am, I just can't simply let that opportunity past without trying out. There were tons of people who auditioned, but fortunately, I got a call back with 82 other kids telling us that we were one step closer in winning the ultimate prize.

During the final auditions, a random guy decided to dance beside me after Zach Woodlee instructed us to perform the routine that he choreographed for us. I can see from the periphery of my eye that he was staring at me. When Zach called for his attention, he stopped staring at me and apologized to Zach for his lack of focus and concentration. From that moment, I deduced two conclusions. First, he is definitely a foreigner because of his very thick accent, I'm guessing Irish. And second, he is a BAD dancer, I mean really bad. Poor guy, but I do hope he makes it to the final 12, he is kind of cute after all. A little eye candy wouldn't hurt right?

_Marissa, you have no idea on how wrong you are when you thought of that._ I mockingly told myself, momentarily stopping my reminiscing moments in order to give out a soft chuckle.

When the final 12 was announced, I was ecstatic to find out that Irish boy was included, and I noticed that during the entire make-up session of the first week, he was subtly flirting with me! He was following me wherever I go, and I noticed he placed his hands closer to me when Erik was interviewing us on what we were most likely to be, and if that wasn't enough, he tried to play cute when he was talking to me about how he wanted to become a soapstar, whatever that is.

_Well, two could play that game Irish._

I also subtly flirted with him, of course not revealing anything, since it might jeopardize my future plans for my career. But as the weeks went by, I found out that his name was Damian McGinty. Our bond grew stronger, and dare I say it, I think I was starting to fall.

Apparently, I thought he was going to confess anytime soon because it seemed like his actions were more of a boyfriend's than a typical boy friend, but to my dismay, it never came. I was really infuriated since I want to confirm his feelingsfor me, and it would be really embarrassing when I confront him with it only to find out that I was only assuming things. When dance week came, I was delighted when he showered me with praises when I did the booty pop.

_"Unreal! Incredible!" _Damian shouted.

I felt like, in those words, he was telling me that he liked me too. So what better way in giving out a response than to return the gesture, right? When we were the only ones left, I confronted him about it and his cheeks flushed so hard that he looked redder than a ripe tomato. He stuttered a lot and cannot look me in the eye. I was laughing inside my head, at the same time I refrained myself from hugging his cute, adorable, leprechaun face. When he apologized, I gave out a small laugh and told him that he was really cute and I wanted to kiss him. I left him afterwards, hopefully he was able to internalize and process the meaning behind my words. Sadly, the progress of our relationship still felt flat and it seemed like it left him unfazed. I was becoming impatient so I used my last resort, jealousy. It is the ultimate factor that will tell you if a guy likes you or not. No matter how much he'll try to hide it, once it is there, it will definitely show.

During pairability week, I did my best in order to win the challenge since the winner will be awarded in choosing their partner for the music video. When Darren finally chose me as the winner, I proceeded with my plan and chose Sam as my partner. I immediately looked at Damian's face and there it was; that jealous look that he's trying so hard to conceal finally showed. I was screaming inside my head but I shouldn't be obvious, after all, he hasn't confessed anything yet. Disappointment came when the week ended and still, nothing happened. I'm starting to wonder whether it was really there, or I was just being delusional.

Tenacity week came and I never thought it was the week that I'd be eliminated. I thought I was doing extremely well, and then suddenly, out of the blue, I was told that I'll be doing a last chance performance. After their deliberation, I was shocked to find out that I was the one eliminated. _So much for finding true love._ It was funny since I was more disappointed in not finding out how Damian really felt about me, than winning a guest starring role in Glee. After everybody gave me a hug, Damian stayed and decided to talk to me.

"Hey Marissa, can I tell you something?" he asked a bit nervously.

_Yes! Yes! This was definitely it! _I was screaming at the back of my mind, waiting for him to utter those three simple words that I've been longing to hear.

"I…I-lo..lo—" suddenly he was cut off by Zach and Robert.

_So much for my happy ending_. Sigh, the duo requested him to leave so that they can talk to me personally. I did not really listen to them as I lingered on the short lived, albeit blissful moment I had with Damian a few minutes ago. But I was still sad since he was not able to fully tell me that he loves me. I hope when all of this is over, he'll finally have the guts to tell me.

Three weeks later, during the finale of the competition, we surprised the remaining contestants as we returned to the studio and had a mini reunion with them. I was really happy to see Damian again and we hugged each other after their homework assignment. He told me he missed me a lot and I told him that I missed him too. I became sad when Sam chose me as one of his partners in the final video since I really wanted to do it with Damian. During the final performances, Damian dedicated his song to Cam and Hannah. I admit, I was pretty jealous, since I had a feeling that the meaning behind the song was directed towards to me, but oh well, as long as he's having fun I'm okay with it. During the announcement of the winners, I got a text from my mom telling me that I needed to go already since someone special is waiting for me outside, and it would be embarrassing if I kept them on waiting for me. I replied an "ok" just after Ryan announced that Damian also won the glee project. I really wanted to go down and congratulate him, but I really needed to go. I asked Cam if he could usher me out, telling him that I needed to go since my mom told me that there was someone special waiting for me outside. He nodded his head and ushered me out of the building.

I could not believe what I saw, or rather who I saw! It was my elder brother who hasn't come home for five years because of his work in Canada! I quickly hugged him and gave him a kiss on his forehead. It was definitely one of the happiest moments of my life, and the only thing missing was Damian.

Weeks had past after the competition, and I felt like our connection was suddenly cut. He did not reply to my messages on Facebook, calls on Skype, he didn't even follow me back in Twitter. There were days that I just cried and cried, not knowing to do anymore since the person I love the most was suddenly feeling cold towards me. _Was it because I didn't congratulate him personally?_ No, that couldn't be it. He isn't that petty.

When Robert told us that we would have a mandatory reunion, I felt really happy since I'll see him again and finally straighten everything out. During the day of the reunion, I finally saw him, and I noticed he saw me too, but he quickly removed his gaze from me. Irritated, I decided to ignore him and confront him later about it. When he spilled some juice in his shirt and needed to use the comfort room, I seized the opportunity to find out what's really up with him.

When he left the comfort room, I confronted him, and poured all of my emotion into it. He looked guilty and apologized for his actions, and I quickly forgave him. We bonded the whole day and this time, it was really the best day of my life. It was already night time when we finished, and I felt that familiar warm fuzzy feeling I had back then during the competition.

The next day, we had an interview with Tiffany regarding our experiences about the competition. Everybody was having a great time and the questions were really not that hard to answer. But later on, Tiffany asked a question for Damian that caught everybody's attention, especially mine.

"So Damian, who was your crush among your fellow cast members?"

He looked at me for a while, and my heart skipped a beat. He was definitely going to say my name. I thought of how romantic it would be, but his reply broke my heart into a thousand little pieces.

"All of them looked really beautiful, but I didn't have a crush"

Tiffany laughed. "What a politically correct answer" and then she laughed once more. Hurt, anger, embarrassment, I don't know which emotion lingered more, but they were all there. And to add insult to injury, I found out who his crush really was.

"It's Lindsay!" Cameron shouted.

"Yeah!"

"It was definitely Lindsay!"

"I knew it!"

The other cast members started to react but I just kept silent. _So it was Lindsay all along. _I felt really stupid thinking that somebody would ever love me. What a silly thing for me to do, I used to be a very independent young woman with a high regard to myself, but I never thought a funny thing called love could break me apart. I guess…I guess I'll never be good enough for anyone.

_Damian. Am I not beautiful enough? _

Oh well, if it's any consolation, at least nobody will ever know.

* * *

><p>Author's note: So Marissa also had feelings for Damian. I'm sorry if this can't be a happy ending like some of you requested, but I'm planning to make a sequel regarding their lives post-show and it might have a happier ending. So what do you guys think? This was really hard to write, I had to ask one of my friends about it since it's really hard to understand what's going on inside a girl's head. So please review :D<p>

P.S. This officially ends the story, thank you guys for your continuous support. Also, I did this fic for a reason. A lot of people kept on bashing on damrissa so I want to conclude with a quote that was once said in the show:

"But to me, when somebody's more _subtle_, it comes across as more _real_ and more genuine" – Dot Marie Jones

Because if you look at the links of the videos that I posted, there were glimpses of Damrissa. They may not be obvious, but nevertheless they were there.


End file.
